This invention concerns a device designed to pick-up samples to be analyzed, especially in automatic samplers. The sample pick-up device comprises, in a way known in itself, an aspiration needle connected to a sucking pump and supported by a support. The support controls the axial downwards and upwards alternative movements of the needle for its introduction into a sample vial placed in a sampling position and for removal of the needle from the vial, respectively. At the end of each aspiration, the needle is moved to a position where it sucks a washing liquid from a trough placed by the side of the sample vial.